Dubless Series/Anime
The 2016 Aggretsuko anime. The Netflix series averts this in the markets where Netflix is available. *Animal Crossing's movie, full stop. The only English dubs that exist are merely fandubs as the movie was never licensed out, not helped by newer games coming out. *Animal Yokocho: Aside from an English dub for Southeast Asia, no dubs in European-originated languages exist. And even then, the dub is lost outside of Southeast Asia, and the majority of search results are for fandubs. *Almost everything licensed by Aniplex USA. Exceptions as of July 2019 include: **''Blue Excorist'' **''Sword Art Online'' **''The Promised Neverland'' **''Demon Slayer'' **''Durarara!!'' **''Rurouni Kenshin, ''R.o.D the TV, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Baccano!, and Gurren Lagann, all of which got their dub before Aniplex rescued the licenses **''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' **''Kill la Kill'' and Kiznaiver, due to them being Studio Trigger anime; see below **Anything Fate/stay night-related, such as Fate/Zero and Fate/Apocrypha **''Your Lie in April'' *Anpanman has no dub for any European-originated language, except English. Too bad the dub only aired in India. *Probably due to averting Cartoons Mean They're For Kids (the anime is easily an adult-oriented Animal World), the Arashi no Yoru ni movie has only seen one English (fan)dub. No official dub in any European-originated language exists. *The 1960s Astro Boy dub stopped around episode 104. Episode 193 was released almost 50 years later... albeit subbed. The other Astro Boy series were dubbed in full. **Blame the rise of color television and Astro Boy being black-and-white. The heads of NBC were looking to transition all their programs to color. Since Osamu Tezuka produced the anime in black-and-white, NBC cancelled the dub. *Besides its original Japanese, Azumanga Daioh: The Animation has only been dubbed fully into three languages (several other foreign-language dubs were cancelled): English (of which there are two dubs: the Animax dub and the ADV dub), French, and German. *''Bakugan: The fourth season has yet to be released in Japanese. Japanese markets first adapted ''Zoobles and BakuTech, then skipped to Battle Planet. *Despite being dubbed in many languages, English included, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo downplayed this in several re-issues by not having English subs at all, making it impossible to watch in Japanese. Discotek would rescue-license the entire anime and fix this. *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Nelvana dub apparently dubbed all of the episodes, but a good chunk of them are hard-to-find. The Animax dub- the only one of theirs released on physical media in North America, no less!- is much easier to find, though rips of the Nelvana dub are showing up on YouTube. *Chance Pop Session: Aside from an English dub (which is often standard for ADV Films), the anime was never dubbed into any European-originated language. Nor will it ever be, since the anime's over ten years old and the cheapest Region 1 DVD version is the out-of-print thinpak boxset. *Aside from ''Chi's Sweet Adventure, no Chi's Sweet Home installments were ever dubbed into English. Even if you work through that, you'll find that only the first two series from 2008 and 2009 are on physical media in North America courtesy of Discotek Media. *''Chibi Maruko-chan: Despite the many English dubs (including, but not limited to, dubs for Animax and Nickelodeon India), finding dubs in most other European-originated languages may be flat-out impossible since the show is rarely licensed outside of Asia. **Even the many English dubs do not cover the entire series. When Animax Asia and Nickelodeon India stopped carrying the show, it took a while for any episodes to appear in dubbed form. **The show did get a German dub at one point (a rarity for shoujo that isn't popular in North America, let alone Germany), but it's most likely lost compared to some English dubs. *Corrector Yui'' only has 18 English-dubbed episodes. All can be bought second-hand on the cheap, though. **The anime was also never dubbed into German. *None of the Crayon Shin-chan movies were dubbed into English. In fact, the Funimation dub of the TV anime (which ended at 78 episodes) even lampshaded that the movies may never come to the US. *''Di Gi Charat'' gets hit with this sometimes. The original series, Nyo!, the Leave it to Piyoko OVAs, and Panyo Panyo in particular were never dubbed into any European-originated language, except English. **''Nyo!'' in turn had its English dub stop at around 72 episodes. This wasn't the first time Bandai Entertainment stopped dubbing an anime before finishing its releases. **None of the OVAs or films (with the exception of Leave it to Piyoko) were dubbed into English. *''Digimon'' never got beyond Digimon Fusion (sans reboots of Digimon Adventure) in terms of an English dub. The Italian dub also skips Data Squad, and Germany skips everything beyond Fusion (again, sans Tri). *If Discotek Media grabs an anime that hasn't already been dubbed, there's a good chance it will be this. They recently have some exceptions. Otherwise, if an anime does have a dub, they will include it... and will try to get all English dubs for the release. *Thanks to Funimation, Dimension W does not have a Latin American Spanish dub: Funimation was in the production committee and they don't sub-license to non-English-speaking regions. The end result? The only parts of North America that got it are the US and Canada. *''Doraemon: Despite being very popular around the world, there are tons of episodes that didn't see a dub. Specifically, the anime was never dubbed into German, likely due to the almost-exact similarities between the German anime market and the US anime market. Ironically, 52 half-hours of the 2005 anime saw a North American English dub... and that was it, due to complaints about changes to the episodes. **Anime based off Fujiko Fujio's other work has also never seen non-English dubs in other European-originated languages. ''The Laughing Salesman in particular wasn't dubbed period. *While Funimation's English dub of Dragon Ball covers the entire series (as well as all its sequels and the recut), there are several other foreign dubs that got cancelled: **Any North American English dub other than Funimation's dub. Especially Harmony Gold's short-lived dub. **The Korean dub only covers Z'' onward and even skips ''GT and Kai: The Final Chapters. **''Kai'' is skipped in the Italian dub (including The Final Chapters), most likely due to it being a recut. There is an Italian dub of Super, though. **In terms of Dragon Ball, the only installment to get a Serbian dub (albeit one that is pretty laughable) was Z''. **Until 2017, there was no North American English dub of ''Dragon Ball Super. Why? Toonami was full on Dragon Ball Z Kai at the time and had no room. The moment Funimation got it, they arranged a deal with Toonami. This, despite Crunchyroll's servers crashing every Saturday during their episode simulcasts. *Fairy Tail's Animax dub has been cancelled due to Animax's shift to sub-only programming (either that, or North American English dubs, whichever they can get their hands on). However, the Funimation dub covers the entire series, even the episodes that didn't receive an alternate Animax dub. *The English dub of Galaxy Angel ends at episode 8 of X''. No other European-originated language has been accounted for, either. *Most works by Gonzo have no Spanish dub due to Funimation's reluctance to release any of their non-''Dragon Ball Z titles in Latin America. If you're wondering why, Gonzo and Funimation have a partnership as of this writing. *''Hamtaro: The English dub stopped at around 105 episodes; the Halloween episode aired as a special in America. Anything past the first series has also never been dubbed into any European-originated language. *Himouto! Umaru-chan'' currently has its dub stop after season one and the Umaru-chanS shorts. None of the OVAs are accounted for, either. *''Idaten Jump'' was never released in the West, aside from North America. Thus, aside from two English dubs (one that aired on Animax Asia and India's Nickelodeon feed, the other on YTV and Cartoon Network), the anime was never dubbed into any European-originated language. *''Inuyasha'' never finished its Hungarian dub. *''Jewelpet'' was never dubbed into German. This, unfortunately, is because of the market- The German anime market is almost the exact same as the US anime market (barring a DVD release of Attack No. 1 on the German side and a TV airing of Doraemon on the US side). **An English dub was produced, but it's exclusive to Southeast Asia. *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Only the 90s OVA and ongoing 2012 anime are or were being dubbed into English. *Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama'' was never dubbed into any European-originated language. German being one of the excluded languages is obvious given the almost-exact similarities between Germany's anime market and the United States anime market. English? Not so much since its predecessor Tamagotchi! got an English dub. **''Tamagotchi!'' itself ended up with no German dub, and the only English dub released stateside are 3-minute clips from later episodes. *The English dub of Lyrical Nanoha ends right at the end of A's. Not helping was that this was one of the Geneon shows that received a really cheap dub; no one aside from the voice actors have been credited for English production. *''Anything'' adapted from the Manga Time Kirara, K-On! being the most notable exception since Bandai got the license the first time around; everything else was licensed by either Sentai or Aniplex (with the exception of Doujin Work, which was licensed by Media Blasters' AnimeWorks label). *The second (and final) season of Maple Town has only been dubbed into Japanese and Italian. *''Mew Mew Power'' only got 26 episodes into its dub (23 stateside) before 4Kids cancelled it. *It took over a year after its release for Miss Caretaker of Sunohara-sou to receive an English dub by Funimation. No dubs in other European-originated languages exist either, thanks to bilibili not releasing it in most territories. *Thanks to it being a WWII-era propaganda film (those tend to remain undubbed in all languages besides its native tongue), Momotaro, full stop. Not even Funimation was willing to dub the movie when they put it out. Not helping was bad publicity of the film nowadays; mention it to anyone in Japan who knows basic knowledge about World War II, and they will cringe. **Though interestingly, some of the film was voiced in English. Not dubbed, but those lines were in the original script. Now how was this possible, at a time when Japan was at war with every English-speaking country except for Ireland? *Every anime adaptation based off a manga from the Monthly Comic Gene (Servamp, Angels of Death, and Mahou Sensou, aka Magical Warfare, are the only exceptions) get prone to this. In the case of Kagerou Daze, Aniplex USA has the license and won't produce many non-action dubs. **The Servamp movie hasn't been dubbed. *At least one Naruto: Shippuden omake was not dubbed. *''Nichijou'' suffered through this the first time around. Then Funimation stepped in and dubbed it for Blu-ray. *Most Noitamina series have never been dubbed into French. Some Noitamina anime got English dubs sooner or later, but any Noitamina anime exclusive to Amazon Prime Video worldwide hasn't been dubbed into any European-originated language. *4Kids' English dub of Ojamajo Doremi, titled Magical DoReMi, only lasted a season. Why? Because 4Kids got their license pulled thanks to the antics of One Piece. Thankfully, unlike most other dubs of magical girl series, DoReMi managed to finish its plotline-of-the-season before it got the ax, giving a Satisfactory Conclusion without the need for more seasons. **Meanwhile, the more faithful translation is impossible to locate, not helped by the anime being banned in Australia. *''Onegai My Melody: Has the same problems as ''Jewelpet above, except beyond an English dub specific for Southeast Asia and an Italian dub based on said English dub, the anime was never dubbed into any European-originated language. It also does not help that the anime's English dub is lost outside of Southeast Asia. *As popular as Pokémon is, few episodes (mostly banned episodes) were never dubbed outside of their original Japanese. **Even certain Pokémon voices are left undubbed. Most notably Pikachu (voiced by Ikue Ōtani) since its name was not changed. *''Powerpuff Girls Z: Besides its original Japanese, the series was only dubbed into the following major languages: Mandarin (specific to Taiwan), Spanish, Korean, and English. The English dub is notable since it aired everywhere except North America and the UK. **The United States release as seen on Cartoon Network Latin America (because PPGZ is based on a Cartoon Cartoon, it averts Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon by design... except in Japan, and even then TV Tokyo won't qualify for the trope) only contains the Latin American Spanish dub. *The Animax English dub of ''Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) just... ends after episode 94. This means the only territory that got an English dub of the last episode (episode 95) was North America. Likewise, since every other non-Japanese dub is based on the Animax dub, every foreign dub except North America's English dub ends on or before episode 94 as well. *The edited English dub of Sailor Moon ends at the end of SuperS. It took until 2019 for Viz to release a dub of the season to DVD. All other dubs except the Spanish dub also likely stopped around or before the end of SuperS. *This unfortunately was true for fans of Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei when it was first licensed out to the West. Fans were left in as much despair as the anime's protagonist after they found out about this. And now with Nozomi's license, they announced an English dub. Fans became excited in despair upon finding this out. *Less than half of Sgt. Frog was dubbed into English, with only 78 episodes out of 358... and that's probably all we'll get since TV Tokyo shows are given little chance in America unless they're based on a big franchise over there. The sequel, Keroro, hasn't been dubbed at all. *Barring fandubs, Shugo Chara! has no English dubs yet. Physical releases are also out of the question. It's on Crunchyroll, though. *Technically averted with Sonic X since a Japanese track does exist, but Japan skipped the final season the first time around. *''The Story of Saiunkoku: Since Geneon never bothered to release it before their financial troubles (they outsourced the boxset to Funimation), only the first season was ever dubbed. *Due to being referred to as "the savior of anime" in the West, virtually all of Studio Trigger's TV anime have seen a dub within a year or two of coming out, as shown above and below. *''Super Milk Chan: The only languages besides its original Japanese that Milk Chan got dubbed in are Spanish (once seen in Latin America on Animax), Portuguese (though that dub is most likely lost), and English (the latter with two dubs, one being the direct dub, and one being an Americanized version). This also applies to the original shorts. *''Transformers: Up until ''Robots in Disguise (2001), none of the Japanese-produced installments received a North American English dub. The Japanese continuity, created after Japan skipped The Rebirth, got English dubs specific for Southeast Asia that also aired in the UK. However, aside from that and an Italian dub, said continuity was never dubbed into other European-originated languages (especially those of countries who decided to import The Rebirth instead of the Japanese continuity). When the US eventually got those series, the releases also lacked the Southeast Asian dub. *''Urusei Yatsura'' has been dubbed into English multiple times (there were specific dubs for the US releases and the UK airings). Yet it's the only Takahashi series whose dub does not cover the entire series (only the first few episodes and the movies are accounted for). *''When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace'' (as per the course for any Studio Trigger anime) managed to get an English dub. If you're looking for other dubs, you may be out of luck as non-English dubs of anime are becoming less common outside of Netflix. *''Yo-kai Watch'' has been translated into many languages. However, the anime's English dub stopped just before the third season came to a close (the writing was on the wall beginning in February 2017), and the Shadowside and reboot seasons were never dubbed outside their original Japanese. It is also likely that the German dub (seen on their Nickelodeon feed) would stop after the first series as well, due to the decline of the series outside of French, Italian, and Japanese markets. *''Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Toei series. Everything else has been dubbed. *Zatch Bell!'': Any of the movies. The English dub also stops at episode 104 (most other non-Japanese dubs stopped before or around that episode). **Blame the fallout between the original mangaka and the Japanese publisher. The mangaka was eventually nice enough to allow the anime to be released in the west again, but not through Viz. ***Similarly, due to said fallout, anything beyond episode 104 has never been dubbed into any European-originated language (nor any language besides Japanese, for that matter).